


The Drunk History Of Twenty One Pilots

by Pretty_Odd



Series: The Drunk History [1]
Category: Skeleton Clique - Fandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Drunk History - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:32:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Odd/pseuds/Pretty_Odd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We've all watched the Drunk History Of Fall Out Boy. You've read the Drunk History Of Panic! At The Disco now it's time for the drunk history of Twenty One Pilots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Drunk History Of Twenty One Pilots

The year was 2009, Ryan and Jon left, wait? We’re talking about Twenty One Pilots? Oh okay then. Where was I? Oh yes, Tyler Joseph was studying or some shit like that and he was like, “damn Twenty One Pilots sounds sick as frick.” And his frens Nick whats-his-face and Chris I don’t know his last name was like, “yo that’s dope!” So thus was the formation of Twenty One Pilots in 2009. They made their first album which was called Twenty One Pilots, couldn’t they think of a better name? I mean like, that’s already the name of the band so yeah. Anyways they had these fucking awesome songs that didn’t get much recognition like Fall Away and March To The Sea. In 2010 not much stuff happened, in 2011 Nick and Chris left Tyler by himself. Poor Tyjo. Then came along Jishwa William Dun. And Tyler looked at him and was like, “ur a pretty fucking awesome drummer!” And Josh was like, “fuck yeah, I’m great!” And in 2011 they released Regional At Best, which I thought was sick. So yeah, then Tyler was like, “JISH! MAH MAN we gotta start on a new album,” so they called it vessel. Why I don’t fucking know, ask them. And this had some songs from Regional At Best that they re-did. Like Holding Onto You, Car Radio, House Of Gold and Duns For Hands. Oh sorry, I meant Guns For Hands. Anyways, Holding Onto You was like their first song that was played on the car radio, I think. And Josh was like, “mah boi Ty, we did it, we have a song on the radio!” That’s probably how it went down. Actually I don’t know if Holding Onto You was ever on the radio, I think I remember it playing I was like 10 years old so yeah. You really shouldn’t trust anything I write here, I did some research ok. Anyways, Josh was like, “man Ty, let’s go on tour, we’ll call it Quiet Is Violent! And we’re gonna kill it!” So Tyler was like, “shit yeah bro!” SO they best friends toured the world, amazing people with their pure awesomeness and badassery. But alas, the tour had to come to an end. Oh yeah, they also went on tour with Fall Out Boy and Panic! At The Disco (otherwise known as Forehead! And The Replacements) and the three saved rock and roll man, they fricking saved it! Then they finished touring and everyone was sad. But fear not cuz Tyler was like, “let’s make a new album.” And Josh was like, “eh, k anything for meh best fren!” And Tyler was like, “YAY!” so they got to work on this new album. They called it Blurryface. Now nobody but the skeleton clique took much notice to it, but then BAM! Stressed Out and Ride is all over the radio a year later and people love it so much they’re salivating over it. Drool is everywhere, people love Twenty One Pilots. And the skeleton clique is like, I liked them before it was mainstream. But now, everyone loves Twenty One Pilots. Then for the last part of the history, they made….drum roll….Heathens. A frickin awesome song, one thing I wanna say about the video though, when Tyler stands up on the stage with Josh and his jail clothes come off I was like “if I was that close to Josh than my clothes would probably come off too” And then 2017 came along and was like, "give these pantless boys a grammy" UPDATE: the clique are going crazy. *Tyler breathes* *cue clique theories on what this possibly means* AND JEBBY IS BACK

And that is the story of Twenty Øne Piløts. So long and goodnight. (yes I did just do that, deal with it, if you don’t get that reference than it doesn’t matter)

So that’s it, I’m dun with the story.

Why are you still reading?

This is dunacceptable.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I’m dunbelieveable.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no life


End file.
